The Jensaarai
The Jensaarai is currently a Non-Faction Group that will soon be a Faction within the Soyak-Rainer Enterprises. At this time, the soon-to-be faction will be a Security Faction with religious tendencies toward the Jensaarai Force Tradition and The Way. It is currently compromised of Force Sensitives as well as non-Force Sensitives and has a distinct Rank Structure. Premise The Jensaarai was a Force Tradition believed that to achieve the greater good, they would need to know the Truth. But what was truth? Was upholding the Jedi Order's ideals and using the Light Side truth? Was following the Sith Tradition the way? The Jensaarai surmised that neither could be proven and that to better understand the truth of the Force and the balance, that their Force Users would need to study both aspects of the Force - both Light and Dark. Once you saw and understood these teachings you could better defend the people. The Combine Jensaarai will take that premise and put it into a security faction with a goal to defend the free peoples of the galaxy, often-times unseen. It will be made up of Force Sensitives, Jedi, Dark Jedi and non-Force users co-existing for a common cause. It will explore the 'Gray'-side of the Force. However, the Force isn't the only structure within the faction. It will have a heavy military-like feel and will be kin to a traditional Mandalorian clan, adept at performing almost any job. It will be led by Soyak-Rainer Enterprises, but will be unaffilliated with the Avance Coalition so as not to cause problems with the government. Thus the company's pay scale will be that of other SRE companies. At this time, the canon 'Cortosis Weave' is not in the game and is not a unique item for The Jensaarai. Ranks The Rank structure is a mix of traditional rank types (i.e. Sergeant, Private, etc) with other ranks that are unique and named after certain words within the Sith Language. (Saarai-kaar "Keeper of the Truth", Jen'taral "Shadow Protector" to name two) Certain ranks are for Force Sensitives, some are for non-Force Sensitives, while the rest are for everyone to obtain. The Following is the Rank Schema: -Command- Jen'talar - "Shadow Protector" - Faction Leader and Public Face/Open to All Saarai-kaar - "Keeper of the Truth" - Faction Second In Charge and spiritual leader/Force Sensitive -Middle Command- Jen'kaar - "Hidden Keeper" - Unit Commanders/Open to all. Jen'jidai'ari - "Hidden Jedi Lord/Master" - Unit Executive Officer/Force Sensitive (Jedi Master level Jiaasjen Saarai - "Truth within the Shadows" - Unit Executive Officer/non-Force Sensitive Kissai'ari - "Priest Lord" - Manages Kissai and assists the Saarai-kaar/Open to all '-Elite Membership-' Saarai Massasi - "Warriors of Truth" - Saarai-kaar's personal body guards/non-Force Sensitive Jen'jidai - "Hidden Jedi" - Force Sensitive only(Jedi Knight level) Kissai - "Priest" - Lowest rank of our spiritual leaders/Open to all '-Traditional Ranks-' Jidai'taral - "Jedi Protector/Defender" - Force Sensitive only (Apprentice level) Master Sergeant - Open to all, after time and test. Taral - "Protector/Defender" - Force Sensitive only (Acolyte level) Sergeant - Open to all, after time and test. Specialist - Open to all, has a very high skill level in one or more skills. Private First Class - Open to all, after initial Combine and SRE training are completed. Private - Open to all, rank given for pay purposes while under Combine and SRE training. ((Note: Open to all simply means that it can be a Force Sensitive or a non-Force Sensitive and in our charter is simplified as FSI and NFSI. (non/Force Sensitive Individual))) Recruitment If interested in joining the ranks of the Jensaarai, Force user or not, send a Darkness Message to Navik Ikron.